Blox
by Jenstone
Summary: When staying up late to play Minecraft with each other, Savanna and Jenna find themselves trapped in the Minecraft world and they must reach each other and use Steve (and a little help from Herobrine) to defeat the Ender Dragon, followed by the Wither to prove themselves worthy of such a task. When proved worthy, they can escape the world and go home forever.
1. Chapter 1

"Die zombie! Die!" I screamed as I used the remaining part of my stone sword to kill a zombie.

I was sitting at my computer, playing Minecraft. My sister was doing the same, but on her iPod.

"C'mon, Savanna, why don't you go out at night?" I asked my sister.

"I don't go out at night, I'm not a fan of dying." She replied.

I rolled my eyes and mumbled, "Maybe you should craft a sword and you'd be fine."

I used my bow to shoot a skeleton, who managed to get three hearts away from me. I groaned and raced to my house. I was low on food anyways.

You're probably wondering why I get so worked up over this game, right? Well, I'm a gamer.

Probably one of the only female gamers where I live. Other than my sister, and two of my friends: Brooke and Odessa.

After I ate some bread, from my farm, and crafted myself another sword.

"Dang, I'm low on materials. It'll take me forever to get more obsidian!" I complained. The one day I want to get to the Nether I'm low on obsidian!

I crafted even more tools, like a pickaxe and an axe.

"Let's see," I said, "I need obsidian, glowstone, coal, and hmm, seeds?" That'll be easy to get! (The seeds, anyways.)

The sun was rising, so I gathered the remaining tools from my chest and walked outside.

Let me say this, Minecraft is addicting.

One word, that's basically what it is. It's just, addicting. Fun, and addicting.

I love it!

I hear my Mom yell, "Time to get off the computer!"

"Hold on a minute!" Savanna and I yell at the same time.

We look at each other and laugh, not bothering to jinx it. Who cares? Not like we'll get a soda anyways.

I finish up my time on Minecraft by placing all my items away and picking the book and quill to write in. When I opened it, it already had writing in it. How strange… I never wrote in it before!

It went like this:

_I'm expecting you._

That's all it said. What's that supposed to mean? Who's expecting me? _What's going on?_

I wonder if it's just my imagination…

* * *

I sat on my top bunk that night, and under the covers I played Minecraft again, on my iPad. With my sister, who was on her iPod.

We were mining some ores. It was taking a while, so whatever. I wanted my diamonds.

"Notch?" I hear my sister say on the bottom bunk.

"What are you talking about, Savanna? Notch made Minecraft and all, but he's not playing with us!" I laugh.

"N-no! H-h-he's here all right!" Savanna sounds both confused, as I look back down at the screen ad notice Notch was right there.

In the chat, there were three words, totally not my imagination.

_I'm expecting you._

The words are like a trance, putting me to sleep. Making me dizzy and soon enough, a searing pain wakes me up.

* * *

"Ow!" I wake with an extreme headache. I rub my head as my vision blurs.

"S-Savanna?" I ask, looking around, trying to see through the blurriness.

I'm in some sort of house, with a fire and everything. I look at what I'm sitting on, and it appears to be some sort of bed.

My hands, seem to be blocky of some sort. My vision was getting better and better, but a bit of blurriness remained. My head was feeling better, but a dull pain still lingered.

"Feeling better?"

I look around, noticing some guy standing to my left.

"I… Who are you?" I asked, rubbing my eyes to get to full clear vision.

"I'm Notch. What a shame you can't see clearly enough to notice me." He managed to give a small chuckle.

My vision finally settled, and I realized that it was indeed Notch.

"What? Where am I?" I asked him, the pain in my head fading away.

Notch pointed around. "Can't you see clearly yet? You're in your favorite game. I've allowed you to come here."

I looked around again. "M-Minecraft?" I refused to panic.

Notch nodded. "Indeed, I've sent you here, to Minecraft."

I coughed, still refusing the need to panic.

"Where's my sister? Where's Savanna?" I asked him, realizing I had a panicking tone in my voice.

Notch rolled his eyes. "She's fine, she's with Steve, okay?"

"S-Steve?" I widened my eyes. "Steve's here?"

"Yes, now can you calm down?" Notch seemed to be getting angry with me.

"Sorry…" I blew my bangs out of my face.

Notch frowned and handed me a map, and a book.

"Take this stuff, to find your sister. Don't open the book without Steve's instructions, alright? Do you hear me?" Notch sounded very, very serious.

I nodded slowly and took the items. "Okay…"

"Do you promise?"

"Yes. I promise."

We shook on it. Notch nodded, and closed his eyes.

He disappeared.

I froze, eying for him. I realized he had just teleported, and I walked across the room, to find a chest.

As it opened, a few items fell out.

A golden cap and boots. I personally, as a Sky Army recruit, call it butter. The butter cap fit perfectly, and so did the boots.

I opened the map. It was confusing, but I figured it out. Somehow.


	2. Chapter 2

I walked outside, holding the map in front of my face.

Just before I'm about to walk out, I almost slip on the icy stairs.

As I try to catch my grip on the railing, I notice where I was. The Aether.

I gasp and finally catch grip. I look down, and I feel myself loosening grip.

"No... no no no no no!" I mumble as I slip, farther, and farther. Until I fall, down and down and down, until I land in a pool of water right above some sort of portal.

I let myself relax and climb out of the ice cold water, shivering.

Minecraft was a lot more realistic when I was in it. I expected to be perfectly fine when in contact with ice cold water, but it just made me shiver. I sat on the stairs to the pool and looked at my surroundings.

A snow biome. No wonder I was about to freeze to death.

A house.

I looked to my right, a house! A big house. I stood up, faced the cold, and slid over the ice, over to the door.

-KNOCK-

I only had to knock once before the door opened. "Hello?"

Oopsy. A villager lived there.

"Uh..." I froze.

The villager slammed the door on me.

-KNOCK-

"What? I'm watching TV! A new special, 'Dreamy: The Night Before Villager Love.'"

I raised a brow. "What?"

The villager rolled his eyes, just about to shut the door again when I blocked it from shutting with my hand.

"Um, can you tell me anything about this book?" I asked him, giving him the book Notch had given me.

The villager sighed, taking the book and reading the title.

"Nope never heard of it." He handed it back.

_"Oh Dreamy, you are so ever handsome." _The TV could be heard from the front door.

The villager quickly gasped, shutting the door and running to his television set. "Oh my love! Your Dreamy is right here!" The villager said, making me almost want to barf.

I sighed and continued walking, slipping on the ice at times but keeping my balance.

**Really short chapter, so sorry about that! I just have stuff that I want to put together in a 3rd chapter, so the 3rd chapter might take a while but it's going to be longer, I promise! :D **

**Please review! I love those who review my stories, as long as the reviews are nice! Remember to follow! :D**


End file.
